Grandsons
by GrandmaBeth
Summary: Two grandsons are missing and their formnible grandmother's want answers.
1. chapter 1

AN: Wow 4 years since I last wrote a fan fic . This little plot bunny has hopped right up and thumped me between the eyes. I hope you enjoy. It may not be totally compliant with my other fics or the latest revelation by NOR. It most certainly is not compliant with that cursed play….don't get me started.

Christmas day, 2026

Louis Weasley, auror trainee, was freezing his bullocks off as he waited and watched. The royal family would soon emerge from morning services. St. Mary Magdalene was, normally, a pretty little place for royal watching. Not today though, it was tipping buckets of icy cold rain.

The few who had, earlier, braved the deluge, were treated to a much smaller family group arriving. Prince Charles, Prince regent, Princes William and Harry had led the greatly reduced family group. Even the outdoor loving Prince regent had taken a car.

Her Majesty, her daughter, daughters-in-law, grand and great grand children were, wisely, tucked, dry and warm indoors at the estate.

Louis' partner and trainer, Peterson, was lead royal liaison for this year of celebration. Queen Elizabeth II was turning 100 in April. Events were planned from her birthday through the end of the year.

Louis, as Peterson's partner, had been witness to the complex interaction between the magical and muggle law enforcement groups.

He had, frankly, been awed the first time he met Prince Harry, who was one of the creative force behind the year of celebration. Uncle Ron, scrap that, Auror Wesley, OM, deputy head of the Aurors, training, had been at that meeting as well. It was educational to watch the two men, both tempered by war, quickly set to establishing where security weakness were and how best to use the MOM's resources.

Louis knew, from muggle studies, that a select few of the Royal family were aware of the magical world. Her Majesty, Prince Charles and Prince William, as the present and future monarchs knew, of course. Prince Andrew, who was a veteran pilot, and Prince Harry knew, due to their involvement with security and planning. The Princess Royal, who Ron describes as scary, Uncle Harry as formidable, was in the loop also.

Louis mentally shook himself, Peterson and Uncle Ron would be less than happy at his inattention. Rumbles had surfaced, among the Aurors less than spotless clients, that someone was planning a nasty Christmas gift to the nation. Word was that gift was aimed at the Royal family.

The estate's wards had already been tested last evening as the large family set down to tea. They had held. Teddy Lupin, auror and his father in law, Bill Weasley personally always set the wards around Her Majesty's residences. Louis doubted there was a witch or wizard alive that could breach their work.

But this was the vulnerable spot, everyone knew it. That was why 5 of the greater Weasley men were missing Christmas brunch at Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron's house. At least Uncles Harry and Ron were dry inside the church. Louis, Scorpius and Teddy had the thankless tasks outside.

He could see Scorpius, in the crowd, searching faces. He was doing the same, plus watching for the doors to open. Ah, action, here came the cars, the service must be just about over. Louis put his head on a swivel.

The family emerged, Prince Charles stopping, just inside the door, to shake hands with the Dean. After he, Prince Andrew and Prince William had entered their car, the majority of the rest of the family hurried to the cars waiting for them.

Prince Harry, though, veered toward a little girl in the crowd holding a soggy bunch of flowers. It happened quickly, but yet to Louis it seemed like it was in slow motion. Just as Prince Harry bent down to reach for the posey, it began to glow softly. Louis launched himself and managed to grab the other man's arm just as the familiar sensation of being pulled by a portkey swam around him.

Louis, Prince Harry and the little girl landed in a heap. Louis rolled, springing to his feet, wand in hand. Part of his mind registered respect as he watched the graceful and fluid motion of the Prince as he also rolled, managing to scoop the now unconscious child to him.

"Luminos!" Louis' wand lit the dark, dank interior of what appeared to be a small, dimly lit, doorless rock room. He quickly scanned the area. There appeared to be no discernable magic, other than his own.

His first instinct was to begin blasting at the walls, but training and logic, took over and he began a careful assessment. His first duty was to see to the safety and wellbeing of His Highness.


	2. 2

**AN: oops forgot before. I am not J.K. Rowling and I make no money from fan fiction.**

"Shite!" Peterson ran his fingers through his thinning hair. He had just lost the Duke of Sussex and his own trainee partner, who happaned to be the nephew of his imediate supervisor and the head.

Not to mention he had a crowd of muggles who witnessed it all. This day was going to suck even more.

Ron, Harry and the well trained team of aurors reacted immediatly. Within seconds a confinment spell was in place and obliviators were on their way.

Harry left Peterson in charge of the scene, busy with gathering memories, clues and evidence before the muggles had their visits with obliviators.

Ron apperated to the auror's secure room to begin the investigation, Harry directly to Minister Shacklebolt's door.

Auror headquarters filled quickly as personel responded to the code purple alert.

Among the first through the door was Auror Lupin, Ron turned toward the tall muscular young man. "Lupin, get back to Sadringham and tripple check the wards! Then stay there until further notice. I don't want so much as an elf fart to get near that family! Do you understand?"

"Sir! Yes Sir!" Teddy turned and ran toward the apperation room.

"Rogers!" A slender witch shot to attention. "I need you to go to my house and get Bill Weasley, his wife and both Ministers Weasley. Now!"

She also hurried toward the door.

Passing her appeared a slightly built younger man with pale blond hair. he held a small wooden box that held what appeared to be test tubes, various metalic colored swirling liquid glinted in the office light.

"Sir! The memories of the Aurors Sir!"

Ron nodded. "Set up the pensives Malfoy! You lot!" The rest of the room sprang to attention. "Pair up! I want those memories reviewed and reports on my desk in 30 minutes!"

Harry strode toward the confinment area around the chapel. He had left Kingsley with Her Majesty and relevent royality. She might be almost 100, mobility might be an issue for her, but she still had the steel a lifetime of services gives you. Every inch a queen.

After checking in with Peterson, then a quick exchange with Teddy, regarding the wards around the estate he apperated to the Ministry.

As he strode toward the situation room his attention was diverted to Ron's office. French, loud french words, that Harry was certain were not for use in polite company, were pouring from the closed door. Harry opened the door just as Ron bellowed "ENOUGH! Fluer! If you go in to a rage that will delay us finding him! Now calm down and let us do our job!" Harry was in time to see his sister in law colapse in to a wooden chair.

it was quite a picture that greated him. Ron was standing behind his desk, every ounce the strong auror who terrified young recruits. Bill stood, fists tight to his sides, clenching and releaseing his jaw. Hermione was twisting her hair in to a bun, her face full of determination. Percy was pushing his glasses firmly upon the bridge of his nose with one hand and drawing out a tablet from his robes with the other.

Harry cleared his throat, "Good, i don't have to chase you all down. Hermione, the minister needs you to call an emergancy meeting of the Wizengot, then get in some people to help handle the shit storm that will hit when the media gets a hold of this. The muggle media will be told only if the outcome is negitive." A sob escaped from Fluer. Harry knelt before her. "Sis, every person in this depart is working their arses off to prevent that. You have my word!"

Ron spoke up, "Percy it looks like they used a portkey, we need your department to try and trace it."

Hermione and Percy strode from the room. Not rising or letting go of the hand of his sister in law, Harry looked up at Bill. "I assume you would rather be busy while waiting?" The scared older man nodded. "Can you keep it together?" Again a nod. "Good! I need to be updated, stay here with your wife, it won't take long. Then I need you to go and recheck the wards. Teddy is good but not as good as you are. I want that entire estate scanned for curses again and make sure those damn wards hold! I will take Fluer back as soon as I am done. Nobody but me is going to tell Molly what has happened with her grandson!"

Kissing Fluer's hand he replaced it in her lap. Standing he growled "Weasley!" and Ron fell in step behind him as they exited the office.


	3. 3

**AN: Still not J.K.R. Still broke.**

Having established there was no apparent immediate threat, Louis turned toward the older man. "Are you hurt Your Highness?"

Even in the limmited light of his wand he could see the warriness in Prince Harry's eyes.

Mentaly kicking himself, he exicuted a sharp salute and said " Auror trainee Louis Weasley Sir!" and brought his wand toward his face.

The tension in the Duke's eyes lessened but, true to his military training, he remained alert.

"I am fine, if a bit damp, this little one looks to need tending to."

"Sir I am going to use my wand to check her over, can you hold her for just a minute more?"

Accepting the other man's nod as permission Louis did a quick medical check of the girl. Standard auror protocol.

"Sir, she appears unharmed. My best guess is she is in shock. I am going to use a spell to dry her clothes and warm her."

Reaching in to an inner pocket of his overcoat he pulled out a small silver cube. In a series of fluid movements he dried and warmed the girl then sent a spark toward the cube. It unfurled, becoming a silver emergancy blanket, like those used during disasters.

The blanket settled on to the floor, another series of sparks and a soft heat shimmered, encompassing the blanket.

"You can lay her there, Sir."

After gently lowering the girl to the blanket Prince Harry straightened and turned toward Louis. "Do you have a clue as to what just happened?"

"As far as I can tell, the flowers she was handing you was a portkey, that is a magical means of travel. I havn't found any decernable magical deterants so I suspect they expected only yourself and possibly the girl to be caught in the trap."

"How did you end up joining us?" His Highness asked.

"Right place, right time Sir. I saw the flowers begin to glow and instinct took over." Louis shivered slightly, noticing the chill and his wet clothes as the adrenilin wore off.

"Sir, may I dry your clothes and warm you a bit? I know I could use that comfort myself."

A warmer, drier Prince looked about and asked "So what now?...Wait did you say Weasley? By any chance are you Ron Weasley's son?"

"No Sir, he's my uncle."

"So Harry Potter is your uncle too?"

"Yes Sir, and my boss. That is for now. If I don't get you out of here safely I doubt I'll be allowed to continue training. So I am going to get back to figuring out how to do that. My grandmother is going to give me a good telling off. You happen to be her favorite prince, pardon me saying, it's a ginger thing. Frankly I am more afraid of her than a whole castle of bad guys."

The Duke laughed then went a bit pale. Groaning he said, "Her Majesty is going to have my bollocks for earrings. The last thing she said to me was to watch myself."


	4. 4

**AN-You know the disclaimer. The previous chapters concentrated on individual sceens, either with Louis or out with those trying to help. This is where we scramble it up a bit.** **I have painted us in to a box, let's try getting out of it.**

Louis had worked his way completely around the small space. Searching the walls from eye level down. He had found no door, In fact no opening of any sort.

Glancing over his shoulder, he gave the Prince a short explanation of what he was about to do.

Gently he lifted from the ground, for the next few minutes his lighted wand tip could be seen sweeping the entirety of the chamber. He settle next to the Prince. "Sir. There is a small trap door at the very top of the chamber. The height is around 6 meters. The walls are smooth and taper towards the top, I could not find any foot or toe holds. Listening at the trap door all I could hear was wind and rain. I think we are in the ruins of a castle. I tried to lift the trap door but it appears to have something heavy blocking it."

The Prince looked thoughtful. "Can we get out the same way we got in? Using magic?"

"Sir I could apperate us, magically disappear and reappear elsewhere, but I don't know if there are enchantments outside of this room that could cause you and the girl harm. Before I try anything dramatic I want to see if I can at least let my boss know we are unharmed."

XXxX

Harry had returned from escorting Fleur to the Burrow. As busy as he had been he had not had a chance to just sit and puzzle on the situation. He was currently sitting next to Ron in a large open room, scattered with chairs and tables. They were starring at a large, magically enhanced white board covering on one wall. An outline of what they knew was written on it. As the other aurors returned from their trips in to the pensives, files were handed to Ron. Occasionally as he scanned those reports, he added information to the board.

Their concentration was broken as a softly glowing Tern flew in to the room. It settled on the back of a chair, opened it's beak and began to speak in Louis' voice.

"The Prince and I are unharmed. One civilian child unconscious. No idea where we are. Taking action to free us."

Xxxxxx

"Your Highness I am going to try to blast open the trapdoor. I can shield us from most of the debris, but I am certain some of it will get through. Our next problem is we do not know what, or who is waiting on the other side. Here is my plan, I would welcome anything you can think of to add."

Xxxxx

Louis wished desperately he had a light source other than his wand. The last thing he wanted was to, in the dim light, accidentally transfigure the Duke of Sussex in to an inanimate object.

Despite the complications, he soon had the blanket transformed in to a sizeable ballistic shield. Prince Harry was sheltering under the shield, the young girl wrapped protectivly in his arms.

Louis stood dead center of the room, his wand glowing brightly. Sighting his wand toward the trap door, he took a defensive stance. The light winked out, his magical shield simmered to life. "DEFENDO!"

Blocks of stone and chunks of wood rained down. Followed by torrential rain. Louis winked from sight. He found himself standing atop a crumbling stone wall. Massive lightening bolts streaked across the inky sky, allowing a glimpse of a churning, violent sea. It was as dark as night.

The young trainee quickly did a scan, there were no wards or traps revealed. Winking out of sight again he appeared before Prince Harry, who was already standing, the young girl gathered in his arms.

Louis levitate the crushed flowers in to a magically sealed evidence bag, tucking them in to yet another coat pocket. "With your permission Sir?"

At the Duke's nod Louis linked his arm through his and added his other arm under the girl for support and they winked from sight.

Quite a bit of excitment occured when the two men and young girl landed awkwardly in the middle of the auror treatment room at St. Mungos.


	5. 5

**AN- I went back and cleaned up a few things that were bothering me in the other chapters.** **Blah blah not Rowling, blah blah not getting paid.**

Xxxxx

For the first time since world war two a member of the Royal family had addressed the Wizengot.

Prince Charles had been eloquent and generous with his praise.

It was now late afternoon of of boxing day, Prince Harry was safely back with his family. The little girl woke to tell the mediwitches that her name was Sarah, she was 4 and she wanted her Mummy.

Percy's team read the used portkey like a book. It led the aurors to Rathlin Castle, a crumbling ruin on Rathlin Island off the coast of County AntriminNorthern Ireland.

Near the ruins was found the body of a wizard, who looked to be in his early 30s. He had been struck by lightening. Further investigation revealed him to be Alexander Bissett.

When the aurors went, with a warrent, to search his home in Ballycastle the found his frantic wife. He had disappeared the day before, taking their 4 year old daughter.

Sarah and her mum lived practically as prisioners. He had snapped his wife's wand years before, her arms and neck were covered in new and fading bruises, cuts and scars.

The MLE abuse team was activated immediately. Mrs Bissett was given a thorough medical check and reunited with Sarah at St. Mungos. Arrangements were made to place them in the Ministry's recovery program.

It was early yet, but it appears Alexander's motivation was a centuries old beef with the crown.

Louis was filling out the last of his report. He had retrieved his memories yesterday then Uncle Harry had sent him to his mum, dad and grandma.

Aunt Ginny had a game to cover but the rest of the family had decided to open gifts and break bread in the evening of new years day, with any luck the game would be mercifully short and the Aurors in the family would not be delayed mucking up after celebrations gone wrong the night before.

Tomorrow he and Scorpious had the day off. Rose, Dominique and their Harpies, were playing Freddy II, the Potter brother's and their Cannons. Louis was hoping for a fair Welsh day without rain.

Tonight though he had a date with his gran. Since grandpa had died Molly lived by herself in her little cottage in Hogsmede. But she was rarely alone. During the school term she had to be home on Hogsmede weekend's, she had been running the store there for Uncle George for years now. The rest of the time found her traveling with Aunt Andromada, spoiling Teddy and Vic's kids or working at one of the charities the family quietly sponsored.

The boxing day sales would have kept her running at the store today. Louis' mum would be equally worn out from the helping out at her Vela made store in Diagon Alley. So Bill and Louis were cooking. After work he had some wine to pick up and then he could head to Shell Cottage.

Xxxxx

Ron hummed as he puttered around, fixing dinner. Heavy on the pasta so Rosie could do some pre game carb loading. Scorpius, his son in law, in all but the paperwork, was by his side prepping the sirloin steaks that would go on the grill when Hermione and Rose got there.

Hugo was flat on his face in the sofa. He and Lily were the last of the Weasley/Potter children in school. Like their siblings and cousins, growing up, all had either worked for George or Fleur over Christmas break and summer holidays.

Apparently boxing day sales at the London stores had kicked Hugo and Lily's backsides.

Xxxxx

Harry put the report he had been reading in to the to be filed box on his desk. He had worked later since Ginny would be busy, with Lee, preparing for their coverage, on the cableless, of tomorrow's game.

Fleur had sent word she was walking Lily the short distance from Diagon Alley to Grimald place after Vela made closed. If it was a typical boxing day, Lily would be curled up by the fire, sound asleep, when he got home. Take out for dinner sounded good.

Xxxxx

Teddy scrapped the muck off his boots before heading in to the mudroom. A quick spell and they were clean and ready for their spot by the back door.

The nights he got home from work in time to help with the livestock were special to him.

Vic's magical organic farming operation was growing. True, she had lots of employee help but, the hard work helped place a bookend between his job as an auror and his home life.

He had some babies to cuddle, just as soon as he took a shower!

Xxxxx

That night two grandmothers rested a bit easier knowing their beloved grandsons were safely where they belonged.

Xxxxx

AN- This is as far as the plot bunny will take us for this story. It does have me thinking about the rest of Molly's grandchildren so expect more stories to come.


End file.
